As is known in the art, one element used in an internal combustion engine is an intake manifold. Many intake manifolds are molded and some are molded with vacuum spigots. However, while a vacuum spigot may be required for the intake manifold used on one vehicle, a vacuum spigot may not be required on a different engine using the same basic intake manifold footprint. Still further, one manifold for the engine any have a different number or arrangement of spigots that another. Thus, for example, the intake manifold for one engine may have one spigot while the intake manifold for another engine many have two spigots, and so forth. Typically an extra cap is required to plug the vacuum spigot not being used. Same issue for a fuel delivery line like Compressed Natural Gas (CNG). This adds cost to the vehicle not needing the extra vacuum spigot.